Falling for a Beating Heart
by gg623
Summary: FioLee! Fionna has a tough break up with Gumball, is love just not her thing or is their someone else waiting for her to notice them? rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my second fanfic, and ever if it doesn't look like it, it's a Fiolee! **** Please R&R and tell me what you think! Btw this fanfic was inspired by the song "all I ever wanted" by Basshunter (and from Marshall Lee's P.O.V)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or any of the characters.**

Fionna's P.O.V

So here I was lying in bed thinking about my date when…

"Fionna you are going to be late" Cake yelled.

"Oh Sugarberries" I shouted.

I jumped up and grabbed my sword, opened the window and jumped out, ready to go.

Then Cake stretched out and grabbed me pulling my back into the tree house.

"What gives?" I asked,

"You can't go on a date with the prince of the candy kingdom looking like that" Cake said throwing a dress over my head and combing my hair.

I stood their rolling my eyes, wondering why I ever go on these *dates* with Gumball. It had all just happened so quickly I mean I saved his life then he asked me to be his girlfriend and so many candy people were there telling me to say yes that I just said yes.

Cake put a bow in my hair and pushed me out the door telling me the usual things like "don't run, skip" and "pick your dress up when you bow".

**(Later at the candy castle)**

Me and Gumball formally greeted each other at the castle gates then went inside to chat.

"Hi Fionna, you look nice"

"Um, thanks"

He elbowed me "you are supposed to tell me I look hansom now" he said.

"You look hansom" I said glumly.

"Now where are the flowers you were supposed to bring me?" he said.

"I forgot"

He glared at me.

"You are the worst girlfriend ever" he groaned.

"Then why did you want us to be together?" I asked now aggravated.

"I though you would know how to treat a Prince"

"Well I am _very _sorry you're royal highness" I said sarcastically.

He looked at me. "I am disgusted with you, you will now leave my palace and send me an invitation for a make-up date when you have collected yourself".

"Fine" I said and ran off.

I ran to the back of the castle into the garden maze I just sat down for a few moments when I saw.

I figure in the shadows emerge.

**So what did you think? Please review if you want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples, so I'm guessing that if your reading this you liked Chapter one and want to keep reading. ;)**

**Please Review it makes me super happy to hear what you guys think!**

Marshall Lee's P.O.V

Whoa did I just see Gumball throw out Fionna?

You see I had decided to follow Fionna to her little date and hide in some shaded bushes to watch.

What I didn't expect was for her to run to the back of the castle and unknowingly sit just a few feet away from me.

"I am so busted" I thought to myself.

Then I heard something, wait is Fionna crying?

I can't just sit here and let her cry.

But what will she say when I emerge out of the bushes?

So I grab my umbrella and go into the light.

She jumps up, sword in hand.

Next thing I know there is a sword at my neck.

"Hey" I say causally.

"What are you doing here? Wait, were you… were you spying on me?"

"Um, No I was just drinking the red from these plants"

"That can get you put in Gumball's prison"

"Come on Fionna, give me a break" I say sliding out from under the swords blade.

She put the sword away.

"Go home Marshall"

"Why? Can't we hang out or something?"

"I'm not in the mood, just go home"

"Fine" I throw my hands up in surrender. "But I am a criminal remember? I need an escort" I say hoping I can convince her.

"Alright" she answers a smile on her lips.

As we start walking back to my place I can't help sticking my tongue out at Gumball.

"So what happened with you and Gumball?"

"He was a jerk like always"

"Oh" I say quietly. I just want to give her a hug and tell her that if I was her boyfriend I would never leave here, that she is amazing and beautiful and everything anyone could ever want in a girl.

As we walk she tells me about her date with Gumball and I pretend that I don't know what happened.

When she is done talking she grabs my hand.

In my head I'm like "OMG, Fionna is holding my hand" but on the outside I just smile and hold her hand tighter.

As we approach my place I ask her if she wants to play a new video game I got.

She agrees and we go inside.

We sit on the couch and play "Demon crusher III" for hours.

Then when it gets late I turn off the game we just sit there.

Then I remember mortals have to eat like three times a day.

"Want some food?" I ask.

"Sure" she answers.

"OK what do you want?"

She shrugs.

I fly into the kitchen and grab a bowl of strawberries.

"Catch" I say and throw one at her.

She sticks her hand up and catches it.

So then we sit and eat berries for a while.

Then I notice that Fionna fell asleep.

I lightly shake her, "Fionna will Cake be O.K. if you don't show up tonight"

She nods and falls back asleep.

I sit their playing with her hair. It's so soft and it smells sweet, but not too sweet.

"I love you" I say to the sleeping Fionna.

Just as I am about to sleep, I hear her say something in her sleep…

"I love you Marshall Lee".

**Aww… I wanted this chapter to be sweet (but not candy sweet) just sweet. I ordered I plot so it should be here in 2-7 days. **

**Please review and it might be here in 2 days instead of 7.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone liking the story so far. I only got one review and that makes me sad but maybe that means that you guys didn't like the last chapter? Anyway please review and tell me if you liked it or not. I am not the best writer out there (trust me I'm not) but I want to improve so tell me what you think.**

**Language Alert: Some not nice language in this chapter and some mild sexual scenes (that's why it's rated M)**

Marshall Lee's P.O.V

I woke up with my arms around Fionna, I smiled it was the best feeling in the world to know that she was mine.

Not Gumbutt's, Not Flame Prick's, not any of those other stupid princes, she's mine.

I gently begin to nibble at her collar bone, being careful not break skin.

I saw her eyes flutter and he started to suck on her neck.

She opened her eyes.

"Marshall what are you do…. Eww" she said groggily.

"Marsh, stop" she said pulling the blood sucker off of her.

"Come on Fionna, don't you want to be a little naughty"

"No your being gross Marshall"

"But you liked it" I purred.

"You wanted a bad boy and you got one" I said snuggling up to her trying to get back on her good side.

She groaned and fell back on the couch.

I gave I little laugh at how childish she could be, I sometimes forgot that she was only 15.

Then I heard something with my super bat hearing.

It sounded like footsteps, lots of footsteps, and I smelled banana.

I slipped of the couch and looked out the window; yep there was a whole troop of banana guards coming this way with Gumwad leading them.

I turned and grabbed Fionna putting one hand around her waist and one over her mouth.

I heard her try the scream but it was muffled.

I put her on top of the house behind the chimney.

"Stay here, I got to go deal with your ex" I said stroking her cheek.

"I can deal with Gumball just let me tal…" I covered her mouth again.

We came to a silent agreement that she would stay there and I flew in the back door and sat down on the couch trying to look casual.

Moments later Gumwad was banging on the door.

"Marshall open the door"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, don't get all chewy" I said opening the door

"Where is Fionna, one of the candy people told me you kidnapped her"

"I did not, she isn't here Gumbutt"

He looked at me hard "what did you do with my girlfriend?"

I could tell he was about to blow so I grabbed my base axe and started singing.

"_Fi, only wants to be with me._

_She doesn't want a candy man,_

_She wants me to be her man,_

_A beauty like her,_

_Doesn't want a candy prince._

_She wants someone wild and free,_

_Like me,_

_No someone to take her to tea._

_She doesn't want your bling; you were just her spring fling._

_She just wants, the vampire, King"_

Gumball was beyond mad at this point.

"Search the House" he shouted

Then all the banana guards were rushing into the house,

I knew that they wouldn't find her so I just stayed put strumming my base and smiling at Gumbutt.

Then someone shouted, "I got her"

I turned around and I saw Fionna fighting a dozen guards.

I changed into a huge bat and attacked the guards

"Leave her be" I shouted.

I glared at gumball, he smiled his sweet candy smile at me and said "release the mist"

I noticed all the guards were spraying something, something super sweet, so sweet it was intoxicating.

I felt Fionna being grabbed away from me by two grubby pink hands.

"Gumball I will get you for this you bastard" I said.

He smiled and turned to Fionna, then he did something that to this day makes my blood boil.

**Wow, I did not think this chapter was going to end up like this at all. Well please review thanks!**

**BTW I made up the song on the spot so I understand if you think it was bad.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone so I got tons of views over the last few day (over 400!). I am also super sorry this is late I had a bad case of writers block yesterday if you guys ever want me to put in a certain character or something pm me and I might. **** Alright now to the story…**

**BTW: I changed the title from "True love" to "Falling for a Beating Heart" cause it seemed more fitting to me.**

Marshall Lee's P.O.V

Then he did something that to this day make's my blood boil.

Gumball mashed his lips onto Fionna's, kissing her roughly and running his grubby hands through her hair.

"No" I screamed as she looked at me wide eyed and scared.

I wanted to kill that cold hearted chicken, I wanted to suck ever once of his sugary blood from his body.

But the intoxicating smell was incredibly weakening. I couldn't stand so I crumpled to the ground. I changed back into my vampire form (**he was a bat now he is back in his regular form**).

I felt myself being grabbed by the banana guards and they were taking me somewhere, but I couldn't focus I started to drift into sleep.

(Later)

My head was on fire, it throbbed and ached, "oh glob, where am I?" I asked to no one.

I looked around me and saw that I was in Gumball dungeon.

"Great, I'm here again" I thought. It wasn't my first time being locked up in here.

Fionna will get me out she always does.

Then I remembered everything that had happened.

"Fionna, are you here?" I shouted.

No answer…..

Then a figure started walking towards me.

"Cake?" I asked

I saw Cake scamper towards me.

"What do you want?" she answered.

"Um can I talk to Fionna" I asked

"No, gumball says you aren't allowed to see anyone for your crime"

"What's my crime this time?" I though thinking about anything Gumbutt could arrest me for and I actually had no idea, I had stayed away from the candy people and had left the fluffy people alone….

"I don't know?" Cake said blankly Gumball had never told her anything except to guard Marshall.

"Can you please just bring Fi down here?"

"I will try and find her, but don't you try anything fangs" she said hissing at me.

"Trust fist" I said and we Trust fisted and she left.

**(At the same time)**

Fionna's P.O.V

I was waiting for Gumball in his bedroom.

He had gone to take a shower and I was a prisoner of his bedroom.

He had guards surrounding the castle and the window and door were bolted shut only opening to his voice.

He came back into the room hair still wet but smelling nice.

"Fionna, can we just talk?"

I glared at him "You break into my friend's house expose him to candy gas witch you know is way too sweet for him to breathe and then you want to talk?"

"Fionna, I did it for you, all he wants is to get in your pants"

"That's not true"

"Then why is he always acting sexual around you?"

"He's not"

Gumball pointed to my shoulder and said "you spent one night with him and you're already are covered in hickeys".

"It's just one"

Gumball sat down next to me and brushed the hair out of my face and said gently "he doesn't know when to stop; he would have done more than a hickey if I hadn't come and stopped him"

I sat their shocked, "would Marshall actually do that?"

Gumball nodded

"You need a man that can love you for you not your figure"

He kissed me on the lips.

I kissed back just a tiny bit, just to see.

Our kiss became passionate and determined as he snuck his tongue into my mouth.

I suddenly pulled away, "no" I said "Gumball I don't like you like that, I used to but I am over you"

He didn't say a word he just kissed me again but this time I wanted out, I was trapped between his bed and his lips.

I flailed my arms and legs wanting to leave but I was stuck there.

**Hey people, how was that? By the way all that happened between Fionna and Gumball is kissing so don't get too carried away.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, so what do you guys think? Please R&R, now to the story.**

Fionna's P.O.V

I had ended up spending the night in gumball's room, even though he had unlocked the doors and told me I could leave.

I hadn't got much sleep though because I watched him all night, I didn't want his to try and kiss me again.

I felt weird now, ever thing felt weird.

Part of me wanted to go tell Marshall everything and then sit and laugh cause he would turn it all into a joke and tease me for thinking anything was ever wrong.

But a different part of me wanted to trust Gumball and let him deal with Marshall.

Even so I sort of wanted to just run home to Cake and tell her everything and then curl up in her fur.

In the end I had done nothing.

We sat and made small talk over breakfast and then Cake came running in.

"Fionna, where have you been I have been looking all over ooh for you and Marshall said that"

I interrupted Cake "Marshall, oh my glob Cake where is he"

I told Gumball a quick goodbye and dashed off with Cake.

She took me down to the dungeon and I sighed, he has got himself in trouble again.

I looked into the cell and saw Marshall hiding in the corner.

"Fi" he said softly

"Hold on I'll get you out" I said reaching for the handle to lift the bar.

"No" he shouted

I heard panting and waited.

"Fi, I haven't had any red since yesterday morning, I am so hungry I can smell your blood from here, don't come any closer.

"Um" I mumbled I looked through my backpack for anything red but couldn't find anything.

Then I got an idea, and Cake seemed to figure it out too.

"Fionna, you are not feeding yourself to a vampire" she said.

"Come on Cake it's not a big deal" I groaned pulling out my sword.

Cake glared at me but resigned.

I ran the sword along my arm making a clean cut.

I let the blood drip into my other hand; after a few minutes I had about half a cup of blood.

"Marshall come over here, I got some red for you" I said glenty.

He glided over, I saw I look in his eyes I had never seen, a hunger that looked almost painful.

He lapped to blood out of my hand like a dog, not missing a drop.

He began to look more like his normal self.

Suddenly his eyes went wide, "Fionna, was that your blood" he asked.

"Um, yeah I didn't have any red with me so I cut some out of me" I answered.

He looked like he was about to say something but didn't.

"Let's go" he said.

I told Cake to tell gumball that I was leaving and meet me back at the tree house.

I opened the cell and we walked outside, Marshall didn't have his umbrella so we took a shortcut through the shaded forest.

We were both quiet, I couldn't stop wondering, what if I am just another girl to him I mean he has probably dated hundreds of girls, why would I matter to him.

He was quiet too, and he kept looking at my arm were I had cut it.

**This was an ok chapter if you ask me, please R&R, thanks :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I'm going straight to the story today so here it is…**

Marshall Lee's P.O.V

I couldn't get the taste of Fionna's blood out of my mind; it was so sweet and rich.

"You shouldn't have drank it" I told myself

I knew what would happen if I drank her blood, I would get a craving for more of it. "But if I bite her, then she is stuck as a mindless ghoul. Unless she will drink some of mine then she could be a vampire." I marveled.

I was walking next to her and every step she took, the blood coursing through her veins, I heard it, I smelled it, heck I could nearly taste it.

When we got to my place I asked her to leave saying I was tired.

"Are you feeling ok? You have been acting weird Marshall" she said.

"Um, yeah I am just tired, really tired that's all"

She gave me a cheek on my forehead and it made me shudder.

"Marshall?"

"Yes, my dear adventuress"

"I'll leave but first can I asked you I question"

"Shoot" I said groggily

"How many girls have you dated?"

I licked my lip and thought a bit then said.

"I have dated tons demons but you're my first angel"

She gave me a fake smile and left.

I sighed finally she was gone the smell of her blood had been driving me nuts, I also wondered if I had given her the right answer.

Did she think I was a player? Did she think I was just using her?

How could she think that? Didn't she know that I was crazy about her? That if she told me to stab myself with a wooden stake I would do it.

I tried to put her out of my mind I needing to feed and get rid of my nagging for blood.

I looked out the window and saw an unlucky squirrel; I flew over to in and bit in.

Then I headed back to the house, I wiped the blood off my head and sat down.

"I guess I will just have to eat before I hang with Fionna" I said.

Then I heard I knock on the door,

"I swear, if this is Gumbutt he will be sorry" I grumbled

It was Cake.

She pounced on me pinning me better than I would admit.

"What did you do to Fionna?" she screamed

"What?" I asked confused

"She said that you were using her"

My eyes widened "Cake no I would never do something like that to her"

"Well you better had a pretty good for why you sent her away like that" Cakes claws were digging into my arms.

"I was just tired"

"Right you were so tired, that you had to chase a squirrel around, and yes I saw that"

I sighed "I will talk to her soon"

Cake stared at me "Listen fangs I don't like you, I don't trust you, but you make Fi happy so I just ignore you mostly, but I swear if you hurt her I will hunt you down"

I gulped, I knew she wasn't kidding.

She got off of me and left.

I floated over to the couch and sat down.

I just laid there wondering what to do,

And as the moon rose I figured it was about time I paid my little adventuress a visit.

**Hey guys what did you think? Also should I do longer chapters or is this a good length? Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone so I got some questions about how Fionna could become a vampire and am going to answer them now. So for Fionna to become a vampire she would have to be bit by Marshall (other another vampire) and then he would drink from her and then she would have to drink some of his blood. I know there are different ways to change people but I'm going with this one. Now to the Fiolee!**

Fionna's P.O.V

Walking back to the tree house I had let myself think the worst that I was just another girl for him to toy around with.

What if it was all a joke?

When I went inside Cake had attacked me with questions.

"Fionna what happened?"

"What did that bloodsucker do to you?"

I curled up in her fur and told her that Marshall had dated "tons" of girls and I was a joke to him.

"I'm going to have a talk with your fanged friend" Cake said storming out the door.

After Cake had left I wrote here a note saying that I was going out to Gumball's place and would be back by tomorrow morning.

Marshall Lee's P.O.V

As to moon rose I decided to visit Fionna.

I grabbed a few strawberries to munch on and left.

I flew in her window and looked around she was gone; I checked the whole tree house and couldn't find her.

Then I saw her note "_Dear Cake, I decided to go over to Gumball's Place tonight, at least he will not think I'm a joke. I will be back tomorrow morning._

_Love, Fionna"_

I was shocked did she seriously think she was a joke to me?

It hurt that instead of me comforting her and telling her everything was ok it was Gumbutt.

I resisted the urge to fly over to the place and rip Gumbutt's head off.

I looked outside and saw it was about to knife storm.

"I guess I better get back to my cave before the storm I mumbled and started to fly back home.

I was about halfway back when I saw I figure trudging along, I flew down lower and saw it was Fionna, tied to a tree.

I dived down.

"Fionna" I shouted.

She turned around and I saw her eyes light up for a second.

"Marshall, what are you doing out here, you know it's about to storm"

"I need to talk to you Fi"

"Oh globs fine, but first can you untie me."

"No, I need to talk to you now"

She rolled her eyes.

"You're not just another girl to me Fi. You're special. You make feel happy when I'm around you, you make me feel alive again and I….I….I lo…..I love you" I choked out.

"Marshall you have told me that you love me before it was a joke, remember when you were "dying" and now you want me to say that I love you too?"

I brushed a hair out of her face.

"Fionna do you trust me?"

She nodded "Of course, you're my best friend"

"Do you trust me as more than a friend?"

"I don't know your messing with my brain" she said I saw a single tear fall down her face.

"I want us to go back to normal, before things got weird" she said.

I was hurt after all this she just wanted to be friends.

I sighed "Ok Fionna, starting tomorrow we will go back to being normal friends, I will forget what happened"

"No" she whispered.

I looked at her tied to a tree crying. "I must be that worst person in the world, hurting her" I thought.

"Marshall I want us to be us together, I just I don't know" she cried.

I untied her from the tree.

"Fionna we can be whatever you want, my feeling for you won't change" I kissed her lightly on the nose.

Then the knives started raining down, I picked up Fionna and took her to the shelter of a nearby cave.

Some of the knives had cut her and me; I would heal quickly but her, not so much.

I felt her blood drip onto my arm and my stomach growled.

"No, I am not turning Fionna into my next meal" I told myself.

I dropped her on the cave floor and turned to leave before the smell of her blood got too strong.

"Marshall stay here, please" I heard Fionna say

"I can't I need red"

"Here" she said. I saw her holding a red bandana.

I grabbed it and drank it.

"Don't leave me" she said drifting into sleep grabbing my arm.

"I will never leave you" I whispered to her.

**How was that? I might post the next chapter tomorrow it depends on how I'm feeling. Please Review; I love to hear what you guys think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey peoples, so this story has got over 1,500 views! Thanks and enjoy. **

Marshall's P.O.V

I sat on the cave floor watching Fi's chest rise and fall.

I started playing with a piece of her hair; it was so soft and smelled nice. Like berries.

I saw her eyes flutter and smiled, "morning sunshine" I said.

"My arm hurts" she groaned, showing me a deep cut on her forearm.

"That what you get for going out in a knife storm" I chuckled and scolded.

I bent over and lightly kissed the cut on her arm.

"Did that make it feel better" I teased.

She blushed.

We were both quiet for a minute.

I thought that she might want some time alone and decided to leave.

I floated up into the air and turned to Fionna.

"Well, I guess I better be leaving now you look like you ca…"

"Wait" she shouted interrupting me, and grabbing me by the arm rather roughly.

"Could you just stay a little longer, I need to tell you something" she said, not meeting my stare but instead looking down at her shoes.

"Um, sure Fi what is it" I said rapping an arm around her shoulder.

She sat down and hugged her knees and took a deep breath.

"Did you mean it when you said that stuff last night?"

I cupped my hands around her face

"Of course I did Fi, Do you think I would lie to you like that"

"No" she said quietly.

I kissed her for a moment then she pulled away.

"Marshall, I'm sorry but I'm not ready for all this kissing stuff yet" She said blushing.

I smiled and nodded "that's ok Fi; I won't make you do anything you don't want to do"

She smiled.

Then I thought of something,

"Fionna, can I officially call you my girlfriend now?" I asked her.

She nodded.

I wanted to kiss her again but instead I settled for a hug.

"Remember Fi, your mine now. Don't you ever go running to Gumwad again, come to me" I said with a growl.

"I guess we should tell him about us" she giggled.

The thought of taunting Gumball with Fionna as my girlfriend seemed like an impossible one to pass up.

"Of Course" I shouted lifting her off her feet.

"To the candy kingdom" we shouted.

She climbed onto my shoulders, her feet dangling by my ears.

I floated into the air and off we went to Gumwad's, and man was I excited.

**Hey everyone I am sorry this is short but I was writing it late at night and I'm not a great night writer, please review and tell me what you think! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey so I know this is really late and I am sorry, but school has started so I will not be posting as quickly. My goal is to post at least one chapter a week.**

Marshall Lee's P.O.V.

Finally I could call Fionna the human girl, mine.

I had dreamed of the day when she would say that she wanted me and I would pull her close to me and I would kiss her and I would look into her eyes and say,

"Marshall, hurry up" Fionna shouted interrupting my beautiful day dream.

I saw her standing outside the candy kingdom's gates, tapping her foot impatiently.

I flew over to her, and rapped my arm around her shoulder pulling her towards me.

I smiled at the banana guards as we walked past them making sure to show off my fangs.

They would scream like little girls.

When Fionna noticed she scolded me "Marshall, don't freak out the B guards" she groaned.

She opened the door and let herself into the castle. I was about to follow but she stopped me.

I tilted my head and furrowed my eyebrows giving her an "I'm confused" look.

"Marsh, you and Gumball don't get along too well, could you wait out here?" she asked giving me the puppy-dog face.

I put my hands in my pockets and looked down, "Sure, Fi" I said disappointed that I wouldn't get to gloat in person to gumball.

I went to kiss her and she turned it into a hug.

We both blushed.

"Sorry I'm not ready yet" she breathed.

"Sorry Fi, I didn't mean it like that, it's cool" I stumbled

She walked into the castle and I immediately heard Gumwad say "Oh, Fionna how nice to see you, tell me what brings you here?"

I drifted to the window to watch.

She was saying something to him.

Gumball laughed.

She looked angry and said something, this time more forcefully.

Gumball frowned and said something to her.

Fionna was defiantly mad now, she was yelling at him

I wanted to go stand by her, but I knew she would be upset if I walked into the castle.

Then Gumball raised his hand to hit her.

That was it, no one hits Fionna.

I changed into bat-monster form and broke in through the window.

I pinned him to the ground instantly.

"Don't you touch her or I will torture your soul for eternity. Not even death will save you from my wrath. She is mine now. I whispered to him through clenched teeth.

Then I felt I hand grab me, I shrunk into my tiny bat form.

"Marshall, what are you doing I told you to let me handle this" Fionna shouted at me.

"I'm not going to let him hit you" I said jumping out of her hand to the floor going back into human form.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh my glob. He wasn't going to hit me; he wanted to give me this"

She helped Gumball up and pulled an envelope out of his hair.

I opened it and it read,

_Dear Fionna,_

_Happy Birthday! You are invited to a party to celebrate you and your coming Birthday here at the Candy Castle._

_Yours Forever, Prince Gumball_

"He just wants me to go to his stupid party" Fionna said now starting at both me and Gumball.

Gumball stood up. "You are coming, aren't you?" he asked

She brushed a hair out of her face and asked "Can I bring my boyfriend?"

I watched Gumball smile and say "Of course I will be there"

I smiled this is what I had been waiting for.

"Gumball, I mean Marshall not you"

I flashed gumball a fanged smile.

"Fionna are you sure about this?" Gumball asked trying to keep his composer.

I hugged her from behind, making sure that Gumball saw.

"Yeah, I really like him, actually I love him" she said looking at me.

I laid my head on her shoulder, processing what I had just heard.

Gumball cleared his throat, "Well then he may come as your guest"

The he walked away.

I picked up Fionna and spun her around, I kissed her lightly.

"Marshall no kissing, it makes me feel fluttery"

"I can't help it Fi, I always want to kiss you and hug you and" I raised an eyebrow thinking of all the things I wanted to do to her.

"You're weird Marshall" Fionna said smiling at me.

**HA! Take that gumball! Please Review, I got plans for chapter ten!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone enjoy! R&R**

Marshall Lee's P.O.V.

By some miracle Cake and I (first off Cake and I had got along) had convinced Fionna to go to her birthday party that Gumwad was throwing her.

Not that I approved of his party, but I knew she would enjoy it and _I_ had to be there to make sure Gumbutt kept his hands off my girl.

Cake had put her in a stunning blue dress with a dark blue ribbon around her waist and another in her hair. I had even talked her into leaving her bunny hat at the tree house and wearing her long golden hair down.

I was in a white Jacket and jeans….. Only because Cake had made me wear the jacket. Under the white jacket I was still wearing my red flannel shirt mostly for comfort.

I heard her giggling with Cake up in her room and figured she was ready.

I knocked on the door and walked in.

I saw Fionna fiddling with the ribbon in her hair and smiled

"You look beautiful adventuress" I said with an extravagate bow.

She Blushed

"Marshall?"

"Yes"

"Take off that coat"

I was surprised by what she said but obeyed and took off the coat.

She smoothed out my shirt. "That's better, now you look happier" she giggled

I was glad to get rid of it and wanted to return the favor.

"Fionna could you hand me those scissors?" I asked pointing to them.

She handed the to me and using my super speed I jaggedly cut the bottom of her dress so it now went to knees instead of the floor.

"Marshall Lee, what have you done?" Cake shouted

I looked at Fi and waited for her answer.

"Cake, I sort of like it, thanks Marshall" she said quietly.

I could tell she was more excited about it than she was saying, but Cake still looked like she wanted to strangle me.

I grabbed Fi by the arms and lifted her into the air. "Let's go" I said and we were off.

When we got there, it was just like all of Gumwad's other party's dull and quiet, with slow music playing.

I pulled out my axe base and played for a while with Fionna singing, all the candy people were jumping up and down swaying to our hardcore beats.

Then Fionna was surrounded by Candy people, all telling her "happy birthday"

I drifted out of the castle onto one of the balconies.

All the candy people in there were moving. The blood flowing through their bodies, I could hear it and it was so tempting, the thought of sinking my teeth into their fleshy bodies.

"Stop, you are here as Fionna's guest, act nice" I thought.

But in the back of my head I smelled the sweet scent of Fionna's blood, after that time I had tasted it I knew I would never be satisfied.

I began looking around for red but there was nothing in sight.

"Maybe I could fly over to my place and be back before anyone notices" I wondered.

Then Fionna stepped outside, "Marshall are you coming in, the party is boring without you" she said

I managed to smile at her, making sure to focus on the blue dress not the tasty red in her cheeks.

"I don't know Fi, we have been singing and dancing all night"

She looked at me with a devious smile "well your right I have danced with you all night, I guess I will have to dance with Gumball instead"

I snarled "you wouldn't dare"

But she had already turned to look for Gumbutt.

"There was a slow song on and in the center of the room with Fionna was Gumbutt.

I flew over to her and began to dance next to her with peppermint maid.

She was totally ignoring me though.

I licked my lips and dragged my teeth along peppermint maid's throat, she screamed.

The whole room went silent.

The Fi grabbed the back of my Shirt and dragged me upstairs to gumballs room and locked us in.

"What the glob Marshall?" She asked slapping me across the face.

Suddenly my hunger rose in me, I made a bat face and hissed at her.

She gave me a punch on the shoulder "Marshall I'm not kidding, attacking Peppermint maid isn't cool"

I felt myself losing control.

"Fionna Get away"

She pointed to the locked doors "I'm not leaving you till this is worked out"

I hissed again, this time more menacing, I needed her to get away now.

She grabbed me by the shoulders "Marshall stop it"

Then I did it, I bit her.

**Gasp, suspense. What? I have to give you a reason to read the next chapters don't I? Please Review, *I feed of them* (makes vampire face) ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, I hope the wait wasn't too bad but I put a lot of thought into this chapter and hope you like it. Please R&R and enjoy!**

Marshall Lee's P.O.V.

Once I came to my senses I tasted warm blood on my fangs. I looked down, and saw Fionna. She had two little bit marks on her neck and was covered in blood.

My eyes widened. "Oh my glob, what have I done". I felt her pulse; it was faint but still there.

I picked her up and laid her on gumball's bed I quickly took off my shirt and ripped off a sleeve. I wrapped it around her neck, but the bleeding wouldn't stop.

At the same time my thirst for blood was in the back of my mind, she was covered in blood.

"No, I will not kill this girl" I shouted to myself.

Then I heard someone unlock the door.

Prince Gumball stepped in.

Now, he saw me with blood on my fangs and Fionna lying in his bed dying.

He looked at me then came over to Fionna; he called for Doctor Ice Cream.

Soon Doctor Ice Cream and Nurse Pound cake had Fionna hooked up to a bunch of machines all pouring sugar into her limp body.

I Know that was they are doing will not work. I float high into the air "All of you are wrong. She isn't a candy person, she doesn't need sugar she is a human, and she needs blood"

Gumball frowns at me "Marshall the Doctors know what they are doing, I think you have done enough, please leave".

I didn't move.

"Marshall, that wasn't an offer that was a command from the Prince"

I shake my head. "NO, I will not let her die" I screamed and then quickly grabbed Fionna and some of the IV bags.

I fly her back to my cave at super speed.

Once there I lay her on the couch and after one long glance at her take another shirt out of my dresser and wrap in on her neck.

She still has a faint pulse, but I am pretty sure she needs blood.

I make a quick clean cut down my arm and fill up an IV bag from Doctor ice cream with blood.

But it's not working.

I take off her hat and lay her head in my lap.

"Fionna, if you can hear me, I am so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen".

I begin to sing,

"_You're a good little girl"_

"_Always picking a fight with me"_

"_You know that I'm bad"_

"_But you come and hang with me"_

"_Why must you make me feel this way?"_

"_You're just a good little girl"_

I stop singing as a tear rolls down my face and lands on my quivering hand.

I reach down to check her pulse again but this time it's gone.

I check her wrist, her ankle, her neck, I even lay my head against her chest praying that I will hear it beat.

But it's gone.

**This is not the end, trust me this is the last depressing chapter, it gets better. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, so I felt sort of bad about making all of you upset last chapter so I decided that I wouldn't make you wait. BTW the story has got over 3,000 views (yay!)**

Marshall's P.O.V.

She was gone.

It was my fault.

A single tear ran down my face.

How could I have done this to Fionna?

To the brave golden hearted hero of Aah?

I sat down and put her head in head lap and Cried for Fionna the hero to all and mostly the girl I loved.

Then she moved.

I was shocked.

Then she moved again, she was squirming around in my arms, she let out a painful cry and her eyes were clenched shut.

I checked for a pulse but there was none, how?

Then it hit me, oh my glob she is going through the vampire transformation.

I had been born a vampire so I didn't know what the transformation felt like, but I had seen many people go through it and it was extremely painful.

Many people died because they couldn't take the pain.

Now I was helplessly watching Fionna fight for her life.

She let out another cry. I bit my tongue. I needed to help her.

I felt her forehead, she was burning up.

I laid her on the floor and ran to the kitchen to get something cold.

I grabbed a cloth and ran cold water over it.

I put it on her forehead but it didn't last long.

I continued to do this all day and most of the night.

Then (against my will) I fell asleep.

(_In the dream world)_

_I was at my cave and Fionna was there in her current condition._

_I saw myself trying to help her with cold cloths and a few healing spells._

_Then I saw myself falling asleep._

_In my dream form I went back to where Fionna was lying._

_I saw her whimpering on the floor, hands balled in tight fists, teeth clenched and eyes shut._

_Then she stopped moving._

_Her body went completely limp._

"_Oh my glob, she's dead"_

_I tried to touch her but in my dream form my hands went right through her._

Then I woke up.

I raced to Fionna, she was actually limp.

I picked her up and held her tight, burying my face in her shoulder.

"Fionna, come back. Come' on girl. Please just for a few seconds".

I had never even got to tell her goodbye.

I gave her a hug and kissed her on the nose.

Then I once again buried my face in her neck and shoulder.

"Marshall"

"I must be dreaming" I thought, I swear I just heard Fionna calling my name.

"Marshall"

I looked at Fionna.

Her eyes were open, they were blood red.

"Fionna" I breathed.

I could tell she was exhausted and I was in shock from thinking my girlfriend was dead twice.

Well actually she is still dead.

"Mar" she started to say before I put a finger to her lips.

"Shh, save your strength" I whispered in her ear.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

It's a good thing she was still breathing (even though she didn't have to) or else I wouldn't have known she was ok.

I watched her sleep.

Her eyes had turned vampire red and her skin had gotten paler, she even had started to grow fangs.

But she still had had blonde hair and she still had an amazing body.

I was worried though. How would she feel about this? She knew this had been an accident, right?

What did everyone else think? When was Cake going to start sending me death notes?

But the biggest question was how the Nightosphere was going to react. His mother would be furious at him for making a *good* person into a vampire.

I just prayed that the demons and vampires didn't know. Not yet.

**So, how many people are mad at me for turning Fionna?... well it was either that or she dies so….**

**Please review and tell me what you think, if anyone has ideas for the story tell me!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone this is one of the final chapters tell me what you think R&R.**

Marshall's P.0.V

I was terribly worried about Fionna.

Right now she was sleeping calmly, but I was still worried.

I had no experience with fledglings; I didn't know what I should do.

I stroked her cheek gently.

Then it happened again.

She cried out and started to a tangle herself in the sheets of my bed.

I grabbed her by the arm "Fionna"

I shook her roughly

"Fionna, wake up. It's just a bad dream"

She pulled my off of her and I went flying into the wall.

I quickly got back up and pinned her.

I shook her again

"Fionna" I shouted.

Then her eyes flew open.

"Marshall" she said silently.

I wrapped her into a hug, Whispering calming thoughts into her ear until I felt her relax.

I chuckled "You need to get used to your strength, you knocked the breath out of me, not that I needed it"

"Marshall, I'm so sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?" she said checking my whole body carefully.

"I'm fine, but what about you? That was your fifth nightmare today" I looked at her trying to see what she was thinking.

She shrugged.

I released her from my grip.

She hopped out of my bed then I grabbed her by the arm.

"Where are you going, you need to rest, you just finished your transformation yesterday".

"Marshall I am tired of sleeping I want to do something" she groaned.

I smiled and held my hands up in surrender "Fine, But first let's get something to eat"

It was late in evening, perfect hunting time. I used my super speed to grab an unsuspecting chipmunk, I was about to drink from it then a knife came hurling at me knocking the chipmunk from my hand.

Fionna had thrown the knife, duh. She still had not adjusted to the idea of killing things and only drank red.

"Marshall what are you doing you can't just kill things for food"

I rolled my eyes "Fionna you know that at some point you are going to have to drink real blood, color is only going to stall it"

I knew she would have to drink blood sooner or later.

I headed back inside and saw that Fionna had gotten into my strawberries.

I saw her sitting on the couch, swinging her legs and decided to sit with her.

This was the first time she had stayed conscious for more than an hour in fact she seemed totally awake.

She laid her head on my shoulder.

I knew any second now she would begin to ask me all the questions in the world about being a vampire.

"Marshall?"

"Yes" I answered

"Why?"

"Why what" I asked confused.

She took a deep breath (that she didn't need) "Why did you change me at the party why didn't you tell me"

I ran my hand through my hair "Fionna, I am sorry I didn't mean to it's just after you gave me your blood that night in the dungeon I had a craving for it and then I just lost control. I'm really sorry Fionna"

She giggled "It's okay Marshall I think being a vampire is epic"

I sighed "No it's not epic well not all the time"

"Of course it is Marshall"

"No, it's not Fionna, you don't get it. You will not age ever again, you will always be sixteen but the rest of the world is going to age" I said firmly to her.

She shrugged "That's okay Marshall I like being sixteen and I don't care if my friends get older than me.

I grabbed her shoulders gently.

"Everyone except us is going to get old and die Fionna"

She was quiet.

"You will still be here through, wouldn't you Marshall?"

I kissed her on the cheek.

"Of course"

Later that night we stopped by the tree house. We both decided that Cake should know what happened (I was pretty sure she was going to put a stake through me).

We crept in quietly and found Cake sitting with BMO having tea.

"Cake" Fionna cried went to the saw each other.

There was a lot of hugging and crying between the two and I just stood there waiting for the cat to take vengeance on me.

Then after Cake had asked for the thousandth time if Fionna was okay, she turned to me and pointed to her and Fionna's room telling Fionna to stay and talk to BMO.

"Great she is going to end me where no one can she her do it" I thought as I followed her into the room.

Instead Cake broke down crying again.

I wasn't sure what to do so I gave her a tissue.

When she was done crying she said "Marshall, I heard about what happened at the party. I didn't want my little sis to end up living forever watching every around her die, but if she has to I'm glad she has you. You take care of my little angel, got it. You are to protect her at all costs, because after I'm gone you will be all the family she's got. She needs you and will need you for thousands of years I hope".

I knew this was hard for Cake to give up her precious sister to me like that.

We exchanged knowing glances and I replied "Cake I love Fionna I will never leave her side, I would give my life for her"

Cake gave me an unexpected hug and I hugged back.

We walked back over to Fionna and BMO.

"Marshal, is everything okay?" Fionna asked.

"Fine" I answered smiling.

She smiled back, can I just add that she has the most adorable fangs!

"Well I guess this is your place now" Cake winked at me and Fi as she was walking out the door.

"Cake wait, what do you mean?"

"Well sis I was planning on moving in with Lord Monochromicorn anyways and it looks like you got your own man to look after you"

The two girls said their good-byes.

Later

It was almost sun rise

Time for Fionna and me to sleep.

We curled up in her bed, my arm around her waist.

"Marshall"

"Yes"

"I love you"

"I love you more" I said smiling.

**That was the end. Do you think I should write a sequel maybe about their adventures as vampires? Please tell me what you thought.**

**P.S. I will do an ending chapter called "Marshall" after this one and an author's note.**


	14. Marshall

**Hey every hope you liked the story, if so please tell me this is like a bonus chapter I felt like writing to explain some stuff.**

No One's P.O.V.

Marshall Lee was an experienced lover, he had dated many of girls before but Fionna was different, this time he felt vulnerable, like if she left him it would hurt a lot.

Normally when he dated a girl she would let him take full control, he could touch her how wanted and being a physical person, he wanted to kiss and touch someone when he felt strongly about them. With Fionna she was shy about her body and even though he could easily over power her, it wouldn't feel right.

He had been watching her since she was 13 and had always felt a connection with her, for years he had put up with her crush on gumball, he had been driven crazy by the fact that the girl he loved was right in front of him and she was oblivious. Many times she had left him to go run stupid errands for him. He had even helped her prep for her "dates" with him. It was crushing.

Now he had her and he was constantly trying to read her mind. Was she happy? Did she like him for him, or his throne, or his body?" Well she was happy around him wasn't she he thought so and she didn't care he was the king of the Nightosphere. Plus what girl wouldn't love his body.

The truth was he would do anything for her, and his other relationships hadn't been like that. He would have left his throne and his title as the vampire king had she just asked him to.

But she wasn't going to use him, she was a Hero. She was a great adventuress. She was Fionna, who had captured his heart and she held it in her hand. If she wished she could crush it, and Marshall was okay with that for once because he trusted her. He knew she would guard it with her life.

She was Fionna his eternal bride. She had made the stone cold vampire king fall for a beating heart.

**Well this is the end. Thank you to all my readers please tell me what you thought of my story, I plan on writing more Fiolee soon maybe I sequel to this story**


	15. Author's Note

**Hey everyone so about this fanfic,**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own adventure time, Fionna, Marshall, or any of the shows other characters.**

**CLAIMER: This is my fanfic so I do own the plot (Ha, take that I do own something)**

**I had a lot of fun with this fanfic and as I have already said I might write a sequel if that something you guys would like to read.**

**But right now I am terribly busy and I have some one shots I want to write. IF you want you can check out the stuff I have already wrote (I also write Kickin'it stuff, go KICK)**

**Please tell me what you thought and I hope you enjoyed "falling for a beating heart"**

**YOLO **

**-gg623**


End file.
